(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cylinder bars used on a threshing cylinder of a combine and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination of retrofit cylinder bars used with a backing plate for mounting on the threshing cylinder.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, different models of combines have cylinder bars of different lengths and mounting configurations. Earlier models of the combines have a one piece cylinder bar which includes both a forward and reverse section. Later models of the combines have shorter sectional cylinder bars with individual forward and reverse sections. Therefore, an owner of different models of combines is required to have a large inventory of cylinder bars. The subject invention eliminates the need of carrying a large inventory of different lengths of cylinder bars for different models of combines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,977 to Coers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,036 to Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,517 to Strong et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,679 to Ausherman represent the prior art and describe the use of different types of cylinder bars or rasp bars used with combine threshing cylinders. None of these prior art sectional cylinder bars can be used on various models of combines having different lengths of threshing cylinders.